Xantha
Xantha is a psychopathic being created for population control. She is immortal and nothing can stop her from killing. She has been destroyed several times, each time coming back even stronger than the last form. History Beginnings When she was created by the Great Beings, she was given her first and only mission: To destroy all life. They believed the world to be too populated, and something needed to be done about it. Because the world would likely resist, she was granted the gift of immortality. She wreaked havoc for three thousand years before a brave team of warriors sacrificed their lives to defeat her. Revival Some time about twenty thousand years later, she was revived through the power of the second Great Mask of Shadows, different from the one owned by the Makuta Teridax. She wasted no time to destroy more lives and homes, her power seemingly increasing upon revival. She continued her reign of terror for another sixteen thousand years before Shadus, Valla, and his team challenged her. Three sacrificed their lives before the remaining used combined nova blasts to take her down, weakening her severely. Shadus finished her off with his former sister's sword, which belonged to Xanna, Toa of Shadows, slain by Xantha. Upon her second failure, she was sealed inside a solution that would later become a shadow leech. Second Revival The queen of shadows later was revived a second time ninety thousand years later when Shadus unknowingly took her shadow leech to infect himself, thinking that the power may give him a slight edge against Velika. This, needless to say, did not work. He discovered that Xantha was inside of him after Mother's attack on New Atero, when Xantha sent him a message through a voice in his head. For two days, she annoyed him to no end, even suggesting a false romance line between him and Hanah when the two had a conversation. Eventually, she took him to a remote ruins site where she had built a machine designed to revive her tens-of-thousands of years prior. She forced Shadus to strap himself to the machine and engaged in a soul extraction, a painful process that even caused Shadus to scream. His screams were heard by fellow allies, such as Sylah, who managed to stop the extraction process. However, it wasn't enough to stop Xantha's rebirth. However, they managed to keep 28 percent of her powers inside Shadus, which hindered her abilities. Attack on New Atero Xantha immediately attacked New Atero, seeing it as a threat. She was pushed back after she was threatened by a box. It seemed dangerous to her. Later, the box was used on her on a battle field, blasting her backwards a mio, but failing to dispel her. Third Defeat Xantha retreated to Mother's space between dimensions, where she tended to her wounds. Eventually, when she regained her strength, she formed an alliance with Dark Shadus, who was making home in the former ruins where she was revived. The two moved to New Atero, where they began to attack it again. Shadus and Sylah arrived, and the fight resulted in Shadus being severely wounded and Xantha being dispelled. Powers and Abilities She is capable of manipulating shadows in all ways, similar to Solorok's Darkspace. She can cause shadows to solidify, expand, and even explode when she wishes. She is also immune to most light, being the queen of darkness. She is capable of creating many weapons out of shadows. However, an intense amount of light can hurt her, but she can never be killed, mostly because she never was really alive in the first place. She has no need to breathe, being a shadow cloud. She can expand, contract, and basically has full control her very being. Nothing can seal her physical state. She also can use Dark Ichor like Shadus, but has a limited amount because of the fact that she is an immortal shadow cloud. Personality She is the type that will kill anything and everything that breathes. She is a psychopath, a maniac, and completely psychotic. Pictures Trivia * Her name was based off of Zanza from Xenoblade Chronicles. Zanza's theme song, Zanza, is also known as Xanthe, due to unofficial fan translations. Category:Characters